


I'm Losing You All Over Again

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everywhere I turn someone reminds me of you<br/> I remember all the things that we used to do<br/> I think I'm over you and then<br/> I'm losing you all over again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Losing You All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> episode - Starsky's Lady
> 
> This vid was completed in 2002 and can be found on our 1st compilation and our S&H compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nl-SpgjwOVU

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
